Berserk Musou
|publishers= |other names= |engine= |release='PlayStation 3' JP: October 27, 2016 PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita JP: October 27, 2016 NA: February 21, 2017 EU: February 24, 2017 Microsoft Windows : February 21, 2017 |platforms=PlayStation 4 PlayStation 3 (JP only) PlayStation Vita Microsoft Windows (NA/'EU' only) |genres= , |modes=Single-player |ratings= : D : M : 18 }}Berserk Musou, also known as Berserk and the Band of the Hawk, is a hack-and-slash game developed by and published by for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, and Microsoft Windows. It is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo's video game series and Kentarou Miura's ''Berserk'' manga. Story The game follows the story of the manga, starting in the Golden Age Arc and ending in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc, after Guts and his companions board the Seahorse. Gameplay Berserk Musou is a 3D tactical-action/hack-and-slash game, set in large arenas based on various locations in the Berserk universe. Players may pick a single character to control in a large environment, where they will face hordes of demons and other monsters to slay in battle. Playable characters can fill a Frenzy Mode gauge by battling, entering a period of time upon activation where they take no damage (but still receive knockback) and can do much more damage, performing bloody Obliterations. Obliterations will fill a second meter that, when full, allows characters to perform their unique Deathblow, a single large attack that deals immense damage and will refill some of its own gauge. In addition, certain characters have a special Transformation ability that allows them to change forms and become increasingly stronger, destroying enemies in a single blow. For example, Guts' Transformation Move has him don the infamous Berserker Armor, Zodd can morph into his apostle form and Griffith can smite foes as the God Hand Femto. Players can battle on multiple stages, and experience a story mode where they will progress through the story of ''Berserk'', from the Golden Age Arc up to the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc. In this mode, players can interact with characters, partake in monstrous boss battles from the series and relive the tragic tale of Guts, cleaving through multiple apostles at a time. Some story areas will have cutscenes directly ripped from the series' animation counterpart. In addition, players can test the highest limits of their survival in "Endless Eclipse", where they encounter endless waves of enemies until their character is overwhelmed. In this mode, any playable character can be chosen and an AI-controlled partner is available to provide assistance. Playable characters can level up by fighting in battles, thus growing stronger and gaining access to new moves and combos. Characters can also collect accessories by defeating enemies and bosses, or by buying them from the shop. Equipping these accessories provide various stat boosts such as slightly higher health or faster cooldown times for Kill-Crush moves. Endless Eclipse provides the opportunity to gain character-exclusive accessories with better stats as well. Development Berserk Musou was first revealed in a short promotion video by Koei Tecmo on June 12, 2016, prior to E3 2016. Koinuma Hisashi spearheaded the game's development after discussing his love of the story with the other staff members. He was pleased with the overall response of the teaser video, but feared that the erotic content may hamper overseas localization. A week later, on June 20, a flyer was sent out in Japan, which confirmed a September 21 release in the country. In an interview, producer Hisashi Koinuma confirmed that the development team is aiming to release the game as a CERO D title similar to their series. Although labeled a collaboration, Berserk Musou remains distinct from the 2016 anime series while containing approximately 120 minutes of footage from the Berserk: The Golden Age Arc film trilogy (with some shots censored, new recording for the voices and a different soundtrack) . On July 15, 2016, Koei Tecmo revealed that the Western version of the game was planned to release in Fall 2016. However, on September 14, 2016, Koei Tecmo pushed the expected release date back to February 2017 for the Western and European releases. In Japan, first-print copies of the game included a "wet-outfit costume" DLC code for Casca. Characters Playable Black Swordsman Arc= * Guts (Black Swordsman Arc) (Voice: Hiroaki Iwanaga) |-| Golden Age Arc= * Guts (Golden Age Arc) (Voice: Hiroaki Iwanaga) * Griffith (Golden Age Arc) (Voice: Takahiro Sakurai) * Casca (Golden Age Arc) (Voice: Toa Yukinari) * Judeau (Voice: Yuki Kajii) * Zodd (Golden Age Arc) (Voice: Kenta Miyake) * Wyald (Voice: Kunihiro Kawamoto) |-| Conviction Arc= * Guts (Voice: Hiroaki Iwanaga) * Serpico (Conviction Arc) (Voice: Kazuyuki Okitsu) |-| Millennium Falcon Arc= * Guts (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Hiroaki Iwanaga) ** Berserker Armored Guts (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Hiroaki Iwanaga) * Griffith (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Takahiro Sakurai) ** Femto (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Takahiro Sakurai) * Schierke (Voice: Chiwa Saitō) * Serpico (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Kazuyuki Okitsu) |-| Unplayable Characters that only exist in menus, special abilities, or the story mode as AI-controlled characters. Black Swordsman Arc= * Snake Baron (Boss) (Voice: Hiroo Sasaki) * Slug Count (Boss) (Voice: Kouzou Douzaka) |-| Golden Age Arc= * Bazuso (Boss) (Voice: Kendo Kobayashi) * Gaston (Voice: Kazuki Yao) * Pippin (Voice: Takahiro Fujiwara) * Corkus (Voice: Yoshirou Matsumoto) * Rickert (Voice: Minako Kotobuki) * Charlotte (Voice: Aki Toyosaki) * Julius (Voice: Rikiya Koyama) * Adon Coborlwitz (Voice: Rikiya Koyama) * Boscogn (Voice: Takayuki Sugo) * Gennon (Voice: Kazuki Yao) * Silat (Voice: Yuichi Nakamura) * Skull Knight (Voice: Akio Ōtsuka) * Void (Voice: Takashi Inagaki) * Ubik (Voice: Kan Tanaka) * Slan (Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Conrad (Voice: Koyama Rikiya) * Godot (Voice: Takashi Inagaki) |-| Conviction Arc= * Puck (Voice: Kaoru Mizuhara) * Ivalera (Voice: Satomi Arai) * Casca (Conviction Arc) (Voice: Toa Yukinari) * Farnese (Conviction Arc) (Voice: Yōko Hikasa) * Isidro (Voice: Hiro Shimono) * Skull Knight (Voice: Akio Ōtsuka) * Chief Inquisitor Mozgus (Boss) (Voice: Rikiya Koyama) * Egg of the Perfect World (Voice: Hiroyuki Yoshino) |-| Millennium Falcon Arc= * Puck (Voice: Kaoru Mizuhara) * Casca (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Toa Yukinari) * Farnese (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Yōko Hikasa) * Isidro (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Hiro Shimono) * Beast of Darkness (Voice: TBA) * Flora (Voice: Sumi Shimamoto) * Ivalera (Voice: Satomi Arai) * Skull Knight (Voice: Akio Ōtsuka) * Zodd (Millennium Falcon Arc) (Voice: Kenta Miyake) * Grunbeld (Boss) (Voice: Kiyoyuki Yanada) * Avatar of Slan (Boss) (Voice: Miyuki Sawashiro) * Emperor Ganishka (Voice: Tessho Genda) |-| Stages Stages are designed as large, dynamic 3D environments of varying altitudes. All modeled after key locations in Berserk, the stages can be run through by playable characters and are complex, featuring a degree of varying twists, turns and large battle zones for combat. Black Swordsman Arc= * Burning Hamlet * Sanctum of the Count |-| Golden Age Arc= * Bazuso Castle * Field of the Hawks * Doldrey Castle * Zodd's Lair * The Field |-| Conviction Arc= * Hill of Swords * Tower of Conviction |-| Millennium Falcon Arc= * Enoch Village * Mansion of the Spirit Tree * Qliphoth |-| Gallery Character Models Musou Guts Render.png|Mercenary Guts Musou Black Swordsman Render.png|Black Swordsman Guts Musou Berserker Render.png|Berserker Guts Musou Griffith Render.png|Mercenary Griffith Musou Reincarnated Griffith Render.png|Reincarnated Griffith Musou Femto Render.png|Femto Musou Casca Render.png|Casca Musou Judeau Render.png|Judeau Musou Serpico Render.png|Serpico Musou Schierke Render.png|Schierke Musou Zodd Render.png|Zodd Musou Transformed Zodd Render.png|Transformed Zodd Musou Wyald Render.png|Wyald Musou Transformed Wyald Render.png|Transformed Wyald DLC Costumes Musou Bathing Casca Render.png|Casca (Bathing version) Musou DLC Outfit Renders.png|Guts, Schierke, and Griffith's DLC outfits Screenshots Musou Guts Griffith Zodd.png|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd. Musou Femto Nears Guts.png|Femto descending towards a vulnerable Guts during the Eclipse. Musou Angry Mozgus.png|Mozgus angrily shouting. Musou Skull Knight Appears.png |The Skull Knight appears to warn Guts. Musou Guts Incarnation Ceremony.png|Guts during Griffith's Incarnation Ceremony. Musou Skull Knight Looks On.png|The Skull Knight viewing the Tower of Conviction. Musou EotPW Splinters.png|The Egg of the Perfect World smiling creepily. Musou Zodd Carries Griffith.png|Griffith sets out to acquire his dream with Zodd. Musou Guts and Casca.png|Guts enjoys a quiet moment with Casca. Musou Farnese Kneels.png|Farnese kneels before Guts. Musou Flora and Schierke.png|Schierke talking with Flora. Musou Skull Knight Wielding Beherit Sword.png|The Skull Knight holding his Beherit Sword. Musou Guts Vs Grunbeld.png|Guts in the Berserker Armor against Grunbeld. Musou Human Bullet.png|Guts riding atop Zodd. Trailers 『ベルセルク無双』ティザー映像|Teaser (Original) BERSERK WORKING TITLE - E3 TEASER|Teaser (Koei Tecmo Europe edition) 【予約受付中】9 21発売予定『ベルセルク無双』PV1|Promotional Trailer 1 (Original) BERSERK Working title Promotional Trailer|Promotional Trailer 1 (Koei Tecmo America edition) 『ベルセルク無双』 プロモーションムービー|Story Trailer (Original) BERSERK AND THE BAND OF THE HAWK - TGS 2016 TRAILER|Story Trailer (Koei Tecmo Europe edition) 【ガッツ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Guts Trailer 【グリフィス編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Griffith Trailer 【キャスカ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Casca Trailer 【ジュドー編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Judeau Trailer 【シールケ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Schierke Trailer 【ゾッド編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Nosferatu Zodd Trailer 【狂戦士 ガッツ編】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Berserker Armor Trailer 10月27日発売予定『ベルセルク無双』PV第2弾|Promotional Trailer 2 【セルピコ】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Serpico Trailer 【ワイアルド】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Wyald Trailer 【フェムト】アクション紹介『ベルセルク無双』|Femto Trailer 戦うほどに透ける! キャスカ（水浴びVer.）コスチューム『ベルセルク無双』|Casca DLC Trailer TVCF第1弾 『ベルセルク無双』|TV Trailer 1 TVCF第2弾 『ベルセルク無双』|TV Trailer 2 TVCF第3弾 『ベルセルク無双』|TV Trailer 3 10月27日発売予定『ベルセルク無双』PV第3弾|Promotional Trailer 3 ボス戦『ベルセルク無双』10 27発売|Boss Fight Trailer PS Vitaプレイムービー『ベルセルク無双』10 27発売|PS Vita Gameplay Trailer Notes and Guts by Kentarou Miura to commemorate the completion of the game.]] * This is the first Berserk video game to be developed since the 2004 PS2 game. ** This is also the first Berserk video game since the 1999 Dreamcast game to be released outside of Japan. * Berserk Musou received good to mixed review scores; Destructoid awarded it an 8/10, Famitsu a 35/40, GameSpot a 5/10 and IGN a 6.3/10. The game has a total score of 66/100 on Metacritic. * Miura sketched an illustration of Guts and Griffith to commemorate the completion of the game. * Most of the characters are voiced by their respective seiyuus from the 2016 anime and the film trilogy. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official website (English) * Official Twitter (Japanese) Category:Video Games Category:Media